Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Andor (Delta Quadrant)
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Not mentioned in the source cited. There is an "Andoran sweet root" mentioned, but User:AT2Howell took a great, illogical, leap in assuming the source location Andor was a planet in the Delta Quadrant. The root could be from a continent of Andor on Planet X, etc.. Unfortunately, this user created thousands of articles from the cited source, which i cannot independantly verify except by previewing the book through Google -- and it is literally taking years to clean up messes like this one that are the result of his faulty research and irrational interpretations.. -- Captain MKB 17:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Votes *''delete'' -- Captain MKB 17:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) **possible reformat instead of deletion based on available information... -- Captain MKB 19:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ***vote to keep with changes -- Captain MKB 14:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *''neutral'' pending discussion below. --Savar 18:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) **vote withdrawn, now keep per below. --Savar 14:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Discussion I have the Cookbook, and will consult it for possibly further information when I return home tonight after work, unless someone gets to it first. Also, I make the recommendation that these discussions be kept to the physical content of the articles themselves and not include attacks on the original authors. --Savar 18:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Good point, Savar -- i'll avoid venting my frustration at having to sort through so many of those stubs. However, I made no personal attack -- I questioned the research and interpretations made by the author, not the person himself. :On your neutrality, do know I have previewed the relevant pages of the book. It does mention that the Andoran sweet root was from a place called Andor, and that Voyager was light-years away from it and unable to get more. There is no reference to Andor being a planet or being in the Delta Quadrant. -- Captain MKB 19:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I came back this morning to find you had already consulted the book. Since the location's type is ambiguous, it would appear that removal of the "planet" moniker would be in order. However, there is a location called "Andor" in the Delta Quadrant, which is worth documenting, albeit with a background note that it is unclear if the location is a planet, a continent, or a city/settlement. --Savar 14:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin resolution :I find this acceptable, we came to a similar conclusion on the source references talk page. -- Captain MKB 14:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC)